Le destin intervient
by Aleatoire
Summary: Edward Cullen et Bella Swan se détestent, mais leurs parents veulent qu’ils s’épousent. A Noël, ils se détestent vraiment, mais un terrible accident surviens et force les deux ennemis à travailler ensemble. Pourraient-ils tomber amoureux l’un de l’autre ?
1. Je le deteste!

Edward Cullen et Bella Swan se détestent, mais leurs parents veulent qu'ils s'épousent. A Noël, ils se détestent vraiment, mais un terrible accident surviens et force les deux ennemis à travailler ensemble. Pourraient-ils tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

On dit que parfois, les événements les plus bizarres peuvent joindre des personnes ensemble. Moi, je crois que c'est plus que ça.

C'était pendant l'année 1879, quand j'ai rencontré Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Sans aucun doute, nous nous détestions, jusqu'au noël de 1896, qui a tout changé.

C'est une histoire d'aventure, de haine, de tristesse, de suspense et d'amour, et je veux vraiment la partager avec vous.

Le 24 décembre 1896

« Bella! » m'a appelé ma mère, « C'est l'heure de partir pour le party, maintenant! »

« Oui maman, je viens! » ai-je répondu en descendant les grands escaliers.

Quand je suis arrivée dans l'entrée de notre maison, ma mère m'attendait, le regard désapprobateur.

« Bella, je croyais que je t'avais dit de porter ta robe brune, ce soir! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la portes pas? »

Brune? Oui, je t'ai entendu, mais je déteste le brun comme couleur de robe.

« Mais maman, » ai-je répondu avec un sourire, « La couleur que je porte maintenant, le bleu, ça va bien mieux avec mes yeux, ne trouves-tu pas? »

« Oh, dépêche-toi Bella, peu importe, » m'a-t-elle répondue à la hâte en sortant dehors pour rejoindre la carrosse.

**XOXO**

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Swan, » a grommelé Edward, avant de prendre gantée et d'y donner un baiser. Je savais qu'il détestait faire ça. Je ne l'accusais pas. En fait, j'accusais mes parents et ses parents.

« Oh, vous êtes les plus jolis de tous les couples ici ce soir! »

Maman! Pourquoi devait-elle toujours dire ce genre de choses? Elle en disait depuis que nous avions un an seulement. Dommage, nous nous haïssions.

« Mais, Bella, et je suis désolée de te séparer d'Edward, tu dois absolument aller trouver Madame Regardtout. Assure-toi de mettre Maître Cullen sur ta carte de danse! Vous deux dansez toujours si bien la valse! »

J'ai soupiré avant de me frayer un chemin à travers la foule de personnes qui dansaient et parlaient ensemble. J'ai trouvé Madame Regardtout, qui allait me suivre pendant toute la nuit dès, et elle ma donné ma carte de danse. J'avais déjà beaucoup de vieux hommes d'inscrit sur celle-ci, qui aimaient danser avec moi seulement parce que ma famille était riche. Avec hésitation, j'ai mis le nom d'Edward à côté de la valse, parce que je savais que si je ne dansais pas avec lui, ma mère allait être en colère. Cette soirée n'allait pas être amusante, de cela j'en étais certaine.

En fait, une heure plus tard, tout le monde pouvait me voir dans les bras d'Edward. Mon visage arborait un sourire, mais à l'intérieur, je geignais. Je supposais qu'Edward avait une impression à peu près pareille. Heureusement, il n'était pas un vieil homme – comme la plupart de ceux avec qui j'avais danser avant de danser avec Edward - et je supposais que d'un point de vue objectif, il devait vraiment être plutôt mignon, avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux mordorés... Non ! Je ne pouvais pas penser comme ça! Il était mon ennemi !

« Vous pouvez faire semblant que vous vous amusez, vous savez. Vous dansez exceptionnellement bien pour une personne qui déteste son partenaire de danse. » Il souriait avec dédain, sachant qu'il m'ennuyait.

J'ai choisi de ne pas répondre, **le reste de la valse se finit donc dans le silence, pendant que nous dansions les pas comme si c'était aussi facile que marcher, une seconde nature pour nous****.** Il avait raison, quoique je ne l'aimais pas, je dansais bien... En fait, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dansé depuis le début de mes cours de danse... Quelqu'un qui ne nous connaissait pas pouvait facilement dire que nous étions de bons partenaires... C'était trop facile de danser avec lui... Mais il était d'une impolitesse et d'un ennuie si prononcé qu'il ne méritait pas l'affections d'une femme bien élevé.

« Merci, Mademoiselle Swan, pour la belle valse, » m'a-t-il dit quand la danse **fut terminé**, avant de s'incliner. Je lui ai répondue par une révérence et j'ai quitté la piste de danse.

« Alice ! » ai-je crié à ma meilleure amie, Alice Brandon, avant que Madame Regardtout s'aperçoive que j'avais fini ma valse avec Edward.

Elle s'est retournée et a sourie en me voyant. Ses yeux étaient brillants et ses cheveux noirs étincelaient. « Bella ! J'ai vu ton frère avec la femme terrible ! Oh, comme je voudrais la frapper ! As-tu vu Emmett ? T'a-t-il parlé à toi? Je t'ai vu avec Edward... Il est terrible aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alice adorait parler. « Ma chère Alice, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. Nous allons en parler, mais pour le moment, je dois essayer de faire danser Emmett avec moi. Je vais dire à mon frère à danser avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Oh, Bella, tu es la meilleure ! » Alice m'a fait un câlin avant que nous nous **séparâmes**. Je partis chercher l'énigmatique Emmett, tandis qu'Alice allait... je ne savais pas.

« Bella, j'ai besoin d'un moment avec toi, si cela ne te fait rien, » Maman m'appelait pendant que je cherchais Emmett, au moment même où je l'au vu !

« Oui maman, bien sûr, » J'ai souri en m'avançant vers elle.

Elle m'a tiré dans un coin privé pendant qu'elle parlait. « Tu sais que ton père et moi voulons que tu épouses Edward. Donc, nous voulons que tu danses au moins deux fois avec lui. Alors, va le chercher maintenant ! Je suis certaine que sa mère est en train de lui dire la même chose. » Elle m'a fait un grand sourire, mais il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Oui, maman, tout ce qui vous plaira. » ai-je répondu rapidement. Comme si j'allais danser avec Edward une autre fois ! Maintenant, je cherchai Emmett, comme était mon intention originale.

Je l'ai bientôt trouvé au jardin, avec Edward, malheureusement. Les Cullens, la mère d'Edward, tout spécialement, adoraient leur jardin. Il était très beau, et la lumière de la lune le rendait plus beau encore. Quoi qu'Emmett ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté du lieux. Ses yeux rivalisaient la lune par leur éclat.

Alors que j'allais lui parler, j'ai vu Rosalie et Jasper s'embrasser dans un buisson un peu près dix pieds plus loin. Quand j'ai regardé un peu plus proche, j'ai pu voir Alice qui se cachait dans un autre buisson, regardant le couple.

Avant que je puisse aller lui parler, je le senti. La terre tremblait, et alors que je regardais, Rosalie et Jasper se sont séparés, et Edward est tombé dans l'allée.


	2. Courez!

**Merci ****à ****love-love-me**** pour corriger la dernier chapitre! Elle va corriger ceci aussi, mais pour maintenant… Voici le deuxième chapitre! Je ne suis pas française… J'essaie mon meilleur!**

« Courez ! » Emmett a crié pendant la terre tremblait plus. Il aidait Edward **se lever** quand je suis passée par eux pendant que je courais vers Alice.

« Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Jasper semblait renversé, mais je ne lui répondais pas. Je n'arrêtais pas courir.

« Alice ! Alice, où est-ce que tu es ? » Elle était à derrière des buissons...

« Hein, um, la fille avec les cheveux bruns ! Oh, Bella ! » Emmett m'appelait comme je voyageais plus loin dans les buissons. Emmett, qui ne me parlait jamais, m'appelait maintenant parce qu'il voulait... En fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelait ?

« Bella... » Une voix faible m'appelait au moment, et j'ai pu rendre à peine que la voix appartenait à Alice.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » J'ai crié dès que je voyais Alice sur la terre, une branche posait sur ses jambes. Je ne l'ai pas vu tomber parce que j'étais trop préoccupée par regarder Edward.

« Quelqu'un m'aide ! » J'ai appelé dans l'air avant que je commençais à pleurer. J'espérais que Alice n'était pas blessée ! J'attendais un peu, jusqu'à Alice a crié en douleur. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle et je prenais sa main.

« Ca va être bien, ne t'inquiète pas ma chère. » Je susurrais les nuls doux comme nos deux pleurions.

« Bella ? » La voix de mon frère a demandé avec hésitation.

« Oui, nous sommes ici, » Ma voix n'apportait pas l'émotion. Quand je parlais, la terre tremblait avec violence, ce qui a fait Jasper de tomber sur moi.

« Jasper ! Jasper ? » Rosalie est venue à travers le coin, et son visage apportait le souci et la panique.

Pendant qu'elle souffrait, Alice a roulé ses yeux, quand Rosalie a tiré Jasper de moi.

« Où est-ce que nous y allons, Ed ? » J'entendais Emmett près d'ici et assez tôt, je le voyais, son bras appuyait le corps d'Edward. Il l'a lâché rapidement, et Edward vacillait un peu avant qu'il pouvait se lever.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une personne qui va aider Alice ? » J'ennuyais maintenant.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Bella, est-ce que ton amie en bonne santé ? » Rosalie voyait Alice seulement maintenant. Elle était vraiment une femme terrible.

« Non, elle n'est pas en bonne santé au moment Rosalie, est-ce qu'elle apparaît comme ça ? »

« Lève-toi Bella, je vais l'aider, » Jasper a touché mon épaule doucement.

Je l'ai permis de l'aider. Quand je me levais, quelqu'un me heurtait et je me suis tournée rapidement.

« Désole Mademoiselle, » Edward a agrippé mes épaules et il me suivrait. Au début, je voulais le frapper, mais je me trouvais le sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, » J'ai dit tout en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'avait tort avec moi ? **Pour obtenir mes pensées à partir de lui, je me suis tournée pour voir comment Alice faisait**.

« Pouvez-vous lever ? » Jasper demandait à Alice. La branche n'était plus sur ses jambes, mais elle avait la difficulté.

Finalement, Jasper a décidé d'appuyer Alice avec son bras, et je savais qu'elle appréciait. Elle adorait mon frère, qui avait vingt et un ans pendant qu'elle avait dix-huit ans.

Je pensais qu'Rosalie s'offensait de ceci, mais elle semblait heureuse.

« Oh Jasper, comment galant que tu es ! » Hein, elle était une femme terrible _et_ stupide. Jasper l'aimait seulement parce qu'elle était belle.

« Allons-y, et si on y allait ? » Emmett a réparé sa veste bleue quand il parlait. Il se peignait ses cheveux bruns avec ses droits aussi. Quelle beauté !

« Et où est-ce que vous proposez que nous y allons ? » Rosalie est restée sa main sur la hanche quand elle parlait. Elle jouait avec les perles sur sa robe rose.

« Je sais qu'un endroit, mais ça va travailler seulement si la terre a terminé trembler vraiment. » Edward s'avançait à derrière moi, et je surprenais quand il effleurait par moi.

« Poursuivez-moi, » il a ordonné notre groupe de six : Edward, moi, Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. Les quatre premiers avaient dix-huit ans, et les deux au dernier avaient vingt et un ans. Les deux au dernier étaient comme immatures comme les jeunes.

« J'ai peur, Jasper ! » Rosalie serrait à l'autre bras de mon frère, le bras que n'appuyait pas Alice.

Emmett et Edward nous guidaient à travers les buissons et le grand jardin, évitaient les arbres ceux qui cassaient et vérifiaient à voir si des autres personnes étaient dans le jardin.

« Venez ici ! » Edward a bientôt appelé devant le groupe. Nous tous arrivions où qu'il se levait par une porte de cave implantait dans la terre. Elle cassait en pièces, et Edward a détaché les autres pièces de bois **jusqu'à ce qu'il y avait** un trou ce qui était propre pour une personne à descendre.

« Je vais aller première, mais il faut rester ensemble. Allons-y. » Edward s'est faufilé dans le trou, ce qui avait les escaliers que descendait dans la terre.

Emmett le poursuivrait facilement, et Rosalie poursuivrait aussi, mais Jasper et moi étions hésitants. Je haussais mes épaules, et l'aidais à descendre Alice dans la terre.


End file.
